Zombie Island Stories
by oceanside627
Summary: We go back to different times, discovering the lost stories of the previous victims whom disappeared on zombie island. As well as the fate Lena and Simone had to face...before the Mystery Inc. arrived.


Note: I had a copy of these stories already, but then lost them and I had to start from scratch, so forgive me if this seems a little half-assed and not polished as I wanted it to be along with incorrect punctuation. Or don't forgive me, I don't care. I got it done. And it being the 20th anniversary of this fan favorite flick, I did what I could to make it faithful with the source material and staying true with the movie.

By the way: All rights go to William Hanna and Joseph Barbara Productions. Thanks for 80 plus years of entertainment.

Enjoy…

Zombie Island Stories

 **Understanding and Excepting**

Lena and Simone were now standing next to the fire where the harvest feast have been taken place. It was now sunset, everything was torn up, the picnic table was upside down, the cats were eating the left-over food and drinks that were on the ground. Lena says, "I can't believe what happened. Everyone is gone. And look at us. We're monsters." Simone says, "We're not monsters Lena. They were. They took our people and tried to take over the island. We had no choice." Lena says, "I can't believe what we did. It didn't feel right." Simone says, "We had to, Lena.— I'm afraid this might become more of a traditional thing." Lena says in a sad tone, "Traditional?" Simone, "We might be like this forever, Lena." Lena then sits on the ground and starts sobering and says, "No, no, no. This can't be." Simone walks up to her, putting her right hand on her left shoulder. Lena looks up at Simone as she says, "It's ok. No matter what, I'm here for you." Lena says, "What's going to happen to us?" Simone replies, "I think we might have to keep draining souls. To keep our mortality." Lena says, "Well I don't wanna kill other people so I could live." Lena buries her face in her palms Simone says, "Think about it, Lena. We were nice people. And those filthy pirates came in and raided our feast. Our time together as settlers, trying to find new ground. I say enough is enough. We shall live with the curse, embrace it, and do what it tells us to do. What do you say. We can live forever, Lena." Lena looks up at Simone with watery eyes. Simone cracks a slight smile.

 **L.L.L (Lena's Lost Love)**

1863-A large wooden ship with confederate sails, makes its way to the island. A gate opens up on its star board side and a couple of gray carriages powered by four white horses, run off the ramp and into he shallow shore. The carriages then arrive at the mansion, where Simone, who's sitting on a rocking chair on the left side of the patio, wearing a yellow dress, white high heels and having her hair in a French swirl with golden earrings, petting one of her cats which was white. Other cats were sitting on the steps as others were laying on the patio railing and on the floor. The left door was open, revealing the interior, mainly the stair case and paintings.

The carriages stop at the front steps. Hopping out from the back of the carriage was an old man, wearing a complete confederate uniform. He had a gray bushy mustache, long hair and wearing a western style hat. The soldier walks up the mansion steps, taking off his hat with his left hand placing it on his chest and says, "Excuse me. But this Moonscar island, correct?" Simone replies with straight face, "Correct. What are you doing here at my mansion?" The old soldier says as he holds his hat with both hands, "Well you see. The Unions has chased us out of our original base in Baton Rouge and led us down here. We beg to stay for a few weeks as the Unions recede back to their grounds." Simone replies, "Union soldiers, eh. You say a few weeks." The old soldier says, "Yes. A month at most." Simone says, "Hm."

Lena then walks out of the left door, wearing a violet purple dress, brown high heels and blue sapphire earrings. She stands next to Simone with her hands behind her back and says, "Guests, Mrs. Lenior." Simone replies, "We'll see. So—what's your name?" The old soldier says as he salutes, "Lieutenant Jackson T. Pettigrew. Part of Louisiana's 8th regiment." Simone replies, "Never heard of it." Pettigrew replies as he puts his hat back on, "Now you have. So…would it be ok if me and my boys stayed."

Then another soldier hopped out of the other carriage behind Pettigrew's. He looked much younger, around his early twenties, well-built with slightly pale skin complexion, blond hair and blue eyes. He walked up behind Pettigrew and says, "Lieutenant. It's almost sunset. We need to set up camp soon." Simone says, "Now who are you?" The young man took his hat off and replies, "Oh sorry. I am Neal Harrison. And who you must be?"

Simone replies, "I am Simone, (gesturing towards Lena) and this is my house keeper, Lena." Neal replies, "Well it's a pleasure meeting you both." Simone and Lena smile. Lena says, "You know, Miss. Lenoir. We could use some work done around the mansion. Maybe they can help." Simone says, "How do you boys feel about working around my plantation?" Pettigrew says, "Miss Lenoir. If you let us stay. I'll have my boys get everything you need done around here." Simone says, "Great! It settled then. Get you boys unpacked start working. Lena here will assist you to your rooms." Pettigrew says, "Thanks again. (Whistles with right hand thumb and index finger). The soldiers then started to crawl out of both carriages.

It was now sunset. The soldiers were now working around the mansion doing some landscaping. They seem to be sweating as they were just wearing their white undershirts, gray pants and black boots. A couple carrying baskets of red peppers in each hand as the other were pulling weeds beside the mansion. Lena, who is now wearing marron dress with matching high heels, walks out of the mansion with a silver platter full of cookies. She holds the platter to a few soldiers on the right side of mansion. The soldiers greet her back politely as she heads to other side, where Neal was working by himself, grounding some flowers.

She walks over with a smile on her face as he looks up at her, smiling back. She kneels down handing him a cookie. He takes one with his right hand. He breaks it half and her apiece. Lena takes the other half with her left hand as she holds the platter with her right, taking bite off of it.

Later on, Neal is chasing Lena through the trees of the wilderness. He playfully traps her in his arms on a tree. They look into each other's eyes, and slowly move in for a kiss. Later, on another day, where it was sunny they were both sitting on a white sheet in the grass behind the mansion. Lena, who was now wearing lighter red dress with white high heels, was laying on her right side as Neal who was still wearing a white shirt, gray pants, with patchy white socks as his boots were sitting on the side, was doing gestures as if he was telling a story. Lena laughed.

Neal playfully jumped on her as she continued to laugh. Simone who was now wearing a white dress, was looking out one of windows on the second floor, starred onto them with a scowl look on her face. Lena was now in the kitchen in the same dress sweeping the kitchen floor. Neal walked in pouring himself a glass of lemonade on the counter, he walked up behind Lena putting his right on her right shoulder, she turned around as he wrapped his hands around as she giggled, dropping the broom.

It was now nighttime. The moon shined upon the mansion, which all had only one lit window. Within the window frame was the silhouette of what appeared to be Lena and Simone. Lena was sitting on a bed as Simone was standing over with her hands on her hips. Lena says, "Well I don't see what's wrong, Miss Lenoir. Me and him were just having some fun." Simone replies, "Lena I know what's going on. You two are falling for each other. I see it." Lena says, "What if we were?"

Simone turns the other way facing a mirror on a dresser and replies, "Lena, tonight it's harvest moon. You think Neal would except who you really are?" Lena says, "Who I really am. Yes. I'm a woman who's truly in love with some soldier, that's who I am." Simone says, "Lena. Don't kid yourself. He's going to find out one way or another. I don't expect you to kill him. But you're going to have to tell him to leave."

Lena says as she gets up, "Gosh. You know. Sometimes I wish I could just let my self disintegrate, it might just be better that way." Simone who still has her back turned says, "Suit yourself. If you prevail from the power from what the cat god has giving you. I assume she would send you place you wouldn't like to be. You would you like that Lena. It's life…or death. Its already ten. You might as well say your goodbyes."

Lena lowers her head, looking down at the floor as Simone makes a suspicious smile, revealing her expression on the mirror as well. Lena then walks into another bedroom where Neal was sleeping. She shakes him a little waking him up. Neal says, "What? What? Lena is that you?" Lena replies, "Neal. You have to leave." Neal says, "What? Why? Are there unions soldier around?" Lena says, "No. You just have leave. Pack your stuff." Neal says in a confused tone, "Oh ok. I don't understand. Is Pettigrew and his men coming along." Lena says, "No time to ask. You gotta go."

They both out of the mansion doors and onto front lawn where the carriages and horses are tied up at a nearby tree. As they make it to the horses Neal stops and says, "Lena. I don't understand. Why do I have to leave? What about my men. And Pettigrew." Lena says, "I can't tell you. All you need to know is that (eyes getting welled up)…I love you." Neal then cuts one of the horses loose with knife and hops on it with his luggage tied to it's flank. Neal says as he on the horse looking down on Lena, "I don't know what this is about. If I did anything wrong…I'm sorry." Lena says, "It's not you…" Neal replies, "Well either way. I'll shall come back soon. For men….and you, Lena." Lena gently waves with her right hand as Neal reaches into his luggage, pulling out his hat. Neal says, "Here. In case if you don't see me for a while." He tosses it to Lena, whom catches it with both hands. The horses rose up with a neigh. Neal rides the horse away from Lena, fading in the darkness. She falls to the ground, tucking the hat to her chest. She then takes a look at it, and the hat, they're sewn letters that said, "L. N."

Simone was in a closet closing a large chest full of rifles. Lena was behind her. They appeared to be in the kitchen. Simone turns around and says, "Later on tonight. Help me bury this." Lena nods her head as Simone locks the chest with small brass key, tossing it out one of the kitchen windows. They both look at each other with suspicious smirks. In one of the bedrooms, a shadow that appears to be Simon's with cat features, cast over one of the sleeping soldiers. Then the sound of muffling came out of the bedroom. Then sound of what seemed to be Lena screaming was heard throughout the mansion, a few soldiers rushed out of their bedrooms, throwing on their jackets as a few were already in full uniform. They head the down the main stair case as Pettigrew, who was holding up a lantern led them down. At the bottom they saw Lena, standing there, looking to be in distress.

Pettigrew says, "Lena. What's going on." Lena says, "I went outside to check on the horses and I thought I saw union soldiers trotting about. We must hide." Pettigrew says, "Nonsense. Where's our rifles?" They then hear a growling sound. They turn around and see Simone at the top of the stair case, drooling with a menacing look on her face. They turn back around to see Lena also turned into the cat form, with also a menacing look on her face. The soldier get back to back, as the cat creatures draw closer to them. Pettigrew says, "Men. It's been an honor. Fight!" They soon run after the cat creatures only to get thrown around. One soldier slams through the two front doors hitting ground. A soldier gets thrown up vertically almost hitting the chandler, coming back down, slamming onto the stair case making an indent. Pettigrew is now fighting off Lena, who back hands him with her right making fly towards the stair case where the injured soldier was lying, hitting him making them fall through stair case leaving a big hole in it. Helpless sounding screams were heard throughout mansion. (Fade to black).

It was dawn, the sun was rising. Lena walked to a bayou with the hat Neal gave her. She looked onto the bayou as it was reflecting the early orange summer light. She stepped into the shallow area of the Bayou. She takes a look at the hat with both hands as her eyes began to water up. She then throws the hat with her right hand with slight grunt, sending the hat into the further waters of the bayou. The hat drifts away. Lena looks down with a sad expression and whispers to herself, "Neal." (Fade to Black)

 **Jacques**

It was nice day out, clouds broken, departed by the blue sky. A gray bullet front truck that seems to be from the 40's or 50's pulls up to the mansion. Then a hand in a gray leather glove knocks on the left door. The door opens, and it was Lena, with curly hair, wearing a red dress, matching high heels and blue diamond earrings. The man behind the door was older white gentleman, with grayish-white hair with a matching bushy mustache. He was wearing a gray fishing hat, a tan fishing vest, gray jeans and brown boots.

Lena says, "Hi. Can I help you." The older man says, "No I was just letting you know that I'll be the new ferry driver around here." Lena replies, "Is that so?" Jacques replies, "Yes. Of course." Simone, who was wearing a teal dress, light blue high heels with green earrings, with her hair in a bun. Simone says, "Who's this?" Lena says, "Oh this is Jacques. Our new ferry driver." Simone says, "Ferry driver. Hm. I mean. We could use one. Had any previous experience?" Jacques replies, "I was in the coast guard for 15 years. Was the captain of my own ship for a while, now I'm just looking for a more of a relaxed job."

Simone says, "I see. Well we are looking for a ferry driver. My island has been a tourist attraction in previous years. So. This might be big help for us. Was there monthly salary you're looking for?" Jacques scratches his chin with left hand darting his eyes around and says, "Hm. Never thought how much. I just wanted a job." Simone says, "Well we can pay you personally. If you can to manage to bring tourists in once in every few months. And who knows. Maybe we can give you more." Jacques says, "What are you talking about?" Simone says, "Well. Let's just say we can do more than just pay you. Maybe there's something you would want." Jacques says, "Yeah right. If I told you what I want. You couldn't give it to me." Simone says, "Oh no. Well what is it?" Jacques is now at the chamber with Lena and Simone. He walks up to the moon dial, as the moonlight shines down on it through the vent. He takes off his hat with his right hand. He kneels down at the moon dial, he looks up through vent. Than eerie wind occurs, blowing with in the chamber making their hair and clothing movie rapidly. A storm emerges and lightning starts to strike. The light night flashes in syncs with glimpsing cat features disappearing and reappearing on Jacques face. Jacques falls to the ground, catching himself with his hands, Simone and Lena quickly assist him as he gets up, picking up his hat and putting it back. On. Simone and Lena smile evilly as Jacques looks back to back at them smiling along.

They are all three now sitting in the library room in three separate chairs, surround a coffee table with three glasses of lemonade next to it next to a fire. Simone worded things out, making explanation gestures as Jacques nodded his head Later on Jacques truck pulls up, in the driver seat was Lena, with Jacques was sitting on the passenger side. Jacques, "Whoa. Well Lena. You catch on quick. I'll talk to a few buddies of mine. And we'll get you your own truck. So, you can travel on your own. And get out once in a while. I don't think Simone likes leaving the mansion herself. But I think you would like to get out more often, no?" Lena replies, "I do. That sounds great. Thank you, Jacques. You want to come inside. I'm making gumbo." They both get out as Jacques says, "Best thing I've heard all day." They both laugh as they walk up to the mansion. (Fade to Black).

 **The Gangsters**

New Orleans-1959, It was night time in the downtown area of New Orleans. Bustling vehicles filling the city streets, with people covering the sidewalks. A violet purple limo then pulls up to the front of the theatre. Out of the limo was a dark skin man wearing a purple a purple suite. Out of his jacket, he pulled out a small cane, he pulled on both sides, making it extend. He then walks down the red carpet with the cane his right hand.

Also coming out of the limo, were two older white men, one wearing a gray suit and fedora, the other wearing a blue suit with a white tie. The one in the gray assisted a white blond woman, wearing blue silk dress, matching high heels, with a pink fashion belt around her waist. The bald one escorted another white woman with grayish hair, wearing a reddish-pink silk dress matching headband, matching high heels and gray scarf around her neck.

Then another gangster, stepped out, also maroon suite with gray fedora with a blue stripe around it, he was heavy set with trimmed mustache. Then another stepped out, who also white wearing butterscotch color suit, assisting a white woman who had short blonde hair, wearing a small light orange folded hat with a white feather sticking out of it, a light orange sleeveless shirt and a white skirt.

They all walk up to lobby, where a lot of people are conversing and waiting. The lit sign above the lobby said, "Monsters of the Bayou." Leaning against the wall on the right side of the lobby was Lena, with her hair in a wavier fashion. She was a black dress, matching high heels and silver hooped earrings.

The dark skin gangster with the cane, leading the group walked up to Lena and says, "I say. A fine woman like you, shouldn't out here waiting by herself. You have a date?" Lena replies, "I think he's not going to make it. I guess I'll just see the picture by myself." The gangster replies, "Nonsense. Why don't you come along with us? We'll pay for ya." Lena says, "Ohhh. I don't know. I don't know you guys that well." The gangster says, "Well what better place to start than a movie." Lena says, "Hm. I guess it did take me a while to get here."

The gangster says, "Yeah come on. It'll be fun." Lena walks into the theatre with them. (Fade to black). Lena then walks out of the theatre with he gangster. Lena says, "Wow. What a great film that was." Gangster replies, "Yes it was." The gangster in the gray suit adds, "One of the best pictures I've seen this year." The gangster in the blue suit says, "Yeah. I think so too." The dark gangster says, "Well. We all had fun tonight. Hope you did." Lena replies, "I did. Thank you. Well. I must get going."

The gangster, "Wait. Hold up. Me and the gang were going to get something to eat. Would you like to join?" Lena smiles and says, "Oh I couldn't. You guys already took me to a movie. I can't ask for more than that." The gangster says, "Well. What would you like to do then?" Lena says, "Well. I was going to make late dinner tonight. You and your boys and come along." The gangster says as he scratches his chin with his left hand, "Hm. Free dinner. Ok. Sounds good we'll follow you."

Lena then gets in the gray bullet truck Jacques gave her and drives off with the limo following her. The next morning, Jacques pushes the limo into the bayou, watching it slowly submerged. He looks onto the sinking limo with suspicious look on his face.

 **Magic Wax**

Lena was in a store, wearing a purple dress with a matching purse wrapped around her right shoulder, lighter purple high heels and brass earrings. She was at front counter where a large block of what appears to be wax with purple sparkles in it was sitting on violet purple velvet cloth in front of her. On the other side of the counter an older gypsy woman around her early sixties, wearing a long sleeve button up shirt, purple vest and skirt. Her hair was curly with a red bandanna with purple dots on it, wearing large brass hooped earrings. The gypsy woman says, "You better use this wax wisely. It took me years to develop this technique. It can be very harmful." Lena says, "I know. I'll be careful. how much is it?" The gypsy woman replies, "Five-hundred." Lena says, "Really?! that much?" The gypsy woman says, "You're lucky I'm even giving this stuff to you." Lena says, "Alright! Alright!" Lena then pulls out a golden coin with her left hand from her purse hands it to the gypsy woman placing it on her right. The gypsy woman says, "Oh my! Where did you find this?" Lena replies, "I found it." The gypsy woman says as she looks at the coin using a small brass scope hooked to a golden necklace that appears to be tucked underneath her shirt, "Oh! Very well then." The gypsy woman places the coin in the register. She wraps up the block of wax with the velvet cloth, tying it up, handing it to Lena saying, "Here you go." Lena says, "Thanks." Lena leaves the store, carrying the block of wax with her left hand, waving with her right as a taxi stops in front of her. She gets in on the back right passenger side soon riding off down a street, away from the city lights fading into the darkness.

 **The Couple**

A gray truck that seems to be from the 70's era was leading a gray van to the mansion. In the van appeared to be two white older couples, the man driving and the woman sitting next to him. They appeared to be in their mid-fifties with grayish hair, or course the woman's being much longer, and was leaning more towards the heavyset side. The man was wearing a light brown hat, a camera around his neck, wearing a teal shirt with light blue floral on it and dark brown shorts and shoes. The woman was wearing red hat, a light greenish dress with red flowers, brown sandals and carrying a white purse on her right shoulder.

The two vehicles stopped in front of the mansion. The couples step out of their van as Lena, who was wearing a light cream color silk dress with matching high heels got out of her truck. The woman says, "Oh dear look at the mansion, ain't it pretty?" The man says, "Yes, it is, dear." The woman says, "We've been working for the past two months and we're just dying for vacation." Lena laughs and says, "Well I hope you two enjoy your stay."

The End.

 **Bonus content:**

 **Detective Neville**

Houston Texas- It was night time. The buildings were roughed up and looked like they've been vacant for years. Then on one of the empty streets came a set of headlights. It was red car, that seem to have a style from the 70's. The car parked in front of a building, that appeared to be an auto repair shop, with it's grit windows partly shattered.

The driver side door opened, and out of it came Beau Neville, wearing a gray shirt, black pants and brown shoes. He reaches in his right back pocket and pulled out a black flashlight. He shuts the car door and walks towards the building. He jiggles the handle on a white door that's partially rusted. He jiggles it more then he takes a step back and kicks it open.

He walks in the building that has nothing but darkness in it, which was cut by the street lights shining through the open door and his flashlight. He walks further in, pointing the flashlight around, revealing old machinery that seemed to have not been operated in years, worn conveyor belts, lifters covered in dust and car parts lying around.

Then the sound of metal banging against each other three times was heard. Beau stopped looking around. Beau says, "Show yourself. I'm an officer. You will be arrested." He continues to walk, heads up a flight of steps leading to a walk way that goes across the factory. He walks onto it as the sound was heard once more, this time the metal hitting four times.

Beau continues on the walk way. Behind the walk way Beau was walking, was dark figure standing on top of one the large machines holding chain in it's right hand. The figure then swings off the machine with the chain. Beau turns around with a shocked expression on his face as he ducks the on coming dark figure. The dark figure then swings back towards Beau who grabs the guy by the waist with his left arm, throwing him off the chain and onto the floor of the walk way. Beau turns the guy over, holding him down with his left food, grabbing his cuffs from his left back pocket saying, "I told you, you would be arrested."

Beau places the flashlight in his mouth as he resumes to cuff the guy who replies, "Oh come on man it was just a silly joke." Beau says, "You're not even supposed to be in here. People though this place was actually haunted because of you." The guy replies, "Well I guess I did the prank right then?" Beau says, "Yeah. Well play time is over, kid. Next time, I suggest waiting for Halloween." Beau standing up the guys who appears to be wearing a black gimp suit and with a white square on the face. Beau escorts him out of the building. As he heads to the car with the trespasser, a car drives up, with it's headlights shining on both of them.

The driver side door opens, and out of the car was white man, with red hair and mustache. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, pants and brown shoes. The guy closes the door and says in a southern accent, "Beau. Where've you been. You're supposed to be on highway patrol. Captain Banks is not gonna like it when he hears about this." Beau replies, "I don't care. You've guys been on this case for weeks and I solved it in one night. It's no ghost, just some young punk that likes to scare people." The guy in the black suit says, "Hey!" Ron says, "So are we going to lock him up?" Beau says, "Well he did trespass. Where are you parents?" (Cross fade).

Beau was now standing in front of a house with guy in the black suit, who's holding his mask revealing his pale white face with brown shaggy hair. Standing in front of them in the door way, was women, with brown short hair, white long sleeve shirt, black pants and high heels. Beau says, "Yes ma'am I found him messing around at an auto shop. Lewis' Tire shop to be exact." The women replies, "I know that place. I used to get my tires done there all the time, before it shut down years ago."

Beau says, "Yeah. Your son seems to be the reason people thought there was disturbance there. Officers been trying figure it out for weeks, but now (looking down at the kid) I think this was the reason." The woman and says, "I see. Jake, you're know in your in serious trouble, right? Trespassing at places you shouldn't be at a time you're not supposed to be out. Something could've happened. I'm glad this officer found you before something bad happened to you. Thank you, officer…?" Beau says, "Neville. And yes, welcome Miss Winsdow. Keep an eye on this kid. I remember being his age."

The woman replies, "Oh I know, I hung out with guys like that too." Jake says, "Mom can I come in now. I want to play my game." Miss Winsdow says, "No games, and no hanging out with friends for two weeks. You're going to stay home. Help with chores and do your homework." Jake says, "Oh come on!" Miss Winsdow says, "Inside now. Thank you, officer Neville." Beau replies, "No problem. You two have a goodnight." Jakes mom shuts the door with a smile as Beau walks back to his car and drives off.

Beau is now in a police car with dark blue police form on an over pass as traffic passes by. He sits there sipping his drink from a straw as a female voice speaks through a radio on his dashboard saying, _"In other news. Private investigators have called of a twenty-year search of an older couple who have been missing. The missing couples were, 58-year-old Brenda Hine who was substitute teacher in the city area, and her spouse David Hine who was 59, taught archeology at the Baton Rouge institute. Both last scene heading off the coast of New Orleans. No leads have yet been made, as their families mourn their mysterious loss…"_ Beau turns the radio knob, changing the channel frequencies. Another female voice was then heard, saying, _"We got trouble on east bound. A couple of sporty cars going thirty over the speed limit."_ As Beau was about to grab the radio, a male voice says, _"Yeah. I got it. They're heading on I-45. Towards the Dallas and Fortworth area."_

Beau makes a serious face expression. As he switches the gear in his car and head onto the over pass. Beau is now back at the police station walking towards an office with door reading in black font on a window "Capt. Banks." Beau shadow casts on the door as he opens it and says, "I want to talk to you." Officer Banks who's wearing a casual black suit, replies in his thick southern accent while reading a newspaper, "Well please. Why don't you sit down, officer Beau?" Beau remains standing as he says, "Listen. I'm sick of tired of this. Eight hours a day, sitting on over pass waiting for some scumbag to go five or ten over the speed limit, which by the way, everyone is doing. Can't expect me to pull all of them over. I'm tired of this. I don't this position. I want to be a detective, sir. I have a hunch, not a police hunch, a conscience hunch. I want to do this. I need to do this! I want to solve mysteries out there that no one could solve. And they (slamming right fist into left palm) _need_ to be solved. You either transfer me, or I'll transfer myself. Your choice."

Officer Banks gently folds the newspaper back to its creases, laying it down in front of him, resting his head on his hands and says, "A friend of mine, Carl Simmons. Who is also a police captain in New Orleans Louisiana, Is running low on staff, mainly investigators. Either it was bad pay or horrible AC. Anyways. Go down there. The building is called East Shore Police Department, there you'll meet him, and he'll set you up. Here (pulls out a small note pad from his shirt pocket with pen clipped to it and starts writing) I'll give you the address." He tears out the piece of paper, handing it to Beau who has a smile on his face. Captain Banks continues, "Congratulations beau. You have been successfully transferred." Beau folds the piece of paper putting it in his left pants pocket saluting Captain Banks while salutes back and says, "Thank you sir." They saluted each other and Beau heads out of the office.

Beau then drives drives up to a building that read, "East Shore Police Station," with "East Shore" being written over with red spray paint, spelling out "Pelican." Beau, walks into the building, wearing a light gray dress shirt, black tie, pants and shoes. He walks up to the front desk where there is a heavy set white officer, with buzzcut blond hair, trimmed mustache, thick dark frame glasses, wearing a light blue police uniform. Beau walks up the officer as he's stacking papers and says, "Hi. I'm here for Mr. Simmons." The blond guy looks up at Beau and says, "Oh yes. Banks told us you're coming down to see him. Alright follow me." The blonde hair cop exits the desk, leading Beau down a hallway turning right onto an open doorway. The blond hair guy says, "Mr. Simmons. Officer Neville is here for you." Beau steps into the room and says, "It's a pleasure meeting you sir." Simmons, who's bald older white man with gray hair and bushy stash, looking to be in his late fifties looks up at the younger officer and says, "Please. Help yourself to my seat." Beau sits down as blond hair cop says, "Could I get you any coffee?" Beau replies, turning his head slightly, "No thanks. I'm alright." The blond hair cop walks out of the frame of the door way as the Mr. Simmons signs a few pieces of papers. He then stacks the papers, putting them to his left side, putting his hands together and says, "So. Officer Banks has told me you've been looking for some investigation work possibly." Beau replies, "Yes sir. I was wondering if you had any cases opened up?" Mr. Simmons replies, "I sure do. There has been this one, that's kind of been in and out so speak. It has been around for decades, but no investigator I have worked with shown any interest." Beau says, "Lay it on me." Mr. Simmons replies, "Well you see. It's so mysterious that we can't really fathom what is really going on. But I'll give you the high lights (pulls out a piece of paper from the file). It's an island with very few residents. A woman actually owns a plantation there. 35-year-old Simone Lenoir. And her 24-year-old house keeper, whom we don't know the name of. Story has it, her family has owned the plantation around the time the island has been discovered. Passed down through generation through generations and now it's hers. (Puts paper down and puts hands together) We were wonder if you could do down there, search around the area, just find anything you can. We figure it's just a little weird, that her and her family have been the longest living residents on the island so far. Although (scratching chin with left hand) there has been a couple people who have been there for a while themselves, a ferry driver, whom will probably take you to the island and this cranky fisherman. Don't know the names of those people either, that's vague this mystery is, and we want you to bring it out to the light. If you do decide to go. I warn not to take any electronics. The island seems to be in an area where frequency can't hold a long signal. So what do you think, Beau. Mystery island, no electronics, cranky fisherman, a woman who inherit her family's mansion since the islands discovery…Pretty neat so far right." Beau replies as he scratches his chin, "Yeah it actually is. It actually gives me room to make more substance." Mr. Simmons replies, "There you go. That's how look how look at it. Now…" Mr. Simmons reaches into the right top drawer on his desk pulling out a badge, sliding it towards Beau. He continues, "You might be going to need this…Detective." Beau looks up at Mr. Simmons smiling as Simmons smiles back somewhat suspiciously. (Fade to black).


End file.
